True Love
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Randy and Amy are happily married until someone comes along too threaten that happiness.RandyAmy JohnTrish may be other pairings later.
1. Their Wonderful Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Summer and Kallista.

Hey there guys I finally got an idea for a new chapter fic coz I know some people have been waiting for one. In this story the Raw and Smackdown rosters are not split. Oh and btw everyone should totally check out John Cena's myspace page coz it is really cool. He posted a blog last night to answer everyone who was asking if he spent Valentines Day with Maria, it was so funny and he is so sweet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Love**

**Chapter 1 – Their wonderful life**

Amy didn't think her life could be anymore wonderful. She had the best job in the world, she'd been married to Randy for 2 years and they had a beautiful baby girl, Summer. Right now she was sitting in the locker room she shared with Randy, bouncing their 8 month old daughter on her knee as the little one giggled and tried to grab her own feet.

After 5 minutes of bouncing and feet grabbing Amy was starting to get hungry and she missed Randy, even though she had only seen him 20 minutes ago so picked up Summer's bottle and the 2 Orton girls headed off to catering. They found Randy sitting at a table with John and Dave.

"Hey babe" Randy said as Amy gave him a quick kiss and he took Summer from her arms.

"Hi princess" Randy kissed his daughter's head as she slapped her tiny hands on the table, cooing and gurgling.

"You ready for our match tonight babes?" Amy asked her husband

"Yeah, me and you against John and Trish. It should be a good match. Oh and by the way John, I'm totally going to kick your ass"

"Yeah yeah keep talking Orton" John laughed at his friend.

After they'd all finished eating John went off to find Trish, Dave needed to talk to Vince and Randy and Amy had to get ready. Summer had fallen asleep and was drooling on Randy's shoulder but he didn't mind, he loved hearing her gentle breathing and light snores.

They walked to their locker room and Randy laid Summer down in her pram and tucked her blanket in around her. Amy was showering so he sat and watched Summer sleep for a minute. She was so tiny and perfect, she had baby blue eyes like his, a smile that could light up a room just like Amy and little tufts of curly hair that was deep shade of red as Amy's.

Amy had been watching him; he looked so stunning just sitting there. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his short brown hair as she sat in his lap and kissed him

"Ames, we have a match to get ready for" he said between kisses "Not to mention little miss Summer over there"

"I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off you" she playfully kissed him again

"Well if you can just keep your hands off me for a few more hours then I promise you can do whatever you want with me later"

"Hm, I'm going to hold you to that promise Orton" she kissed him again before getting off his lap and sorting out her ring gear.

20 minutes later and they were both suited and booted and ready for their match. Mickie was going to watch Summer, she was a bit nuts but the little one seemed to like her. John and Trish were already waiting by the curtain. Amy and Trish hugged then John's music hit and he and Trish headed out to the ring. Randy's music played and he took Amy's hand as they walked out together.

John and Randy started the match off then John tagged Trish and Randy tagged in Amy. Trish went for a chick kick but Amy ducked it and hit her with a Litacunranna. John tagged himself back in and Amy ran to tag Randy. The 2 men traded kicks and punches for a while. John tried to get Randy with the FU but Randy reversed it and hit John with the RKO for the win.

Amy jumped through the ropes and into Randy's arms. They kissed as he spun her around. Randy smiled at the fans as they headed to the back. In the middle of all those fans, Kallista Lake knew that Randy was only smiling at her. She also knew that she was his true love, she was the one he was supposed to be with not that redheaded slut and pretty soon she would be with him, no matter what she had to do.

* * *

well guys what do you think? i know its kinda short but this chapter is just to get things set up. please let me know what you all think. 


	2. Notes for her love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Summer Orton and Kallista Lake.

Hey there guys. Ok things are going to start getting very dark as this story goes on so I hope you're all prepared. This chapter is mostly to set up how unhinged Kallista is going to be. This chapter begins straight after the end of chapter 1.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Love**

**Chapter 2 – Notes for her love**

Randy and Amy walked back to their locker room hand in hand. Mickie was changing the now wide awake Summer who squealed and kicked her little legs when she saw her parents. Amy thanked Mickie for her help and took over nappy duty while Randy showered and changed.

When Randy was ready he took Summer with him to find John. As usual John had showered and changed in 5 minutes flat and was now eating.

"John man, I need a huge favour" Randy said as he sat down beside the champ. John rolled his eyes, he knew what his friend was about to ask

"Let me guess, you guys need me and Trish to watch Summer tonight right?" he said as he lifted his sandwich up just in time to stop Summer from grabbing it

"Would you?" Randy asked hopefully, thinking of the promise he'd made to Amy earlier.

"Ok, how can I say no to my favourite little munchkin and I don't want to say no to Summer either" he said with a cheeky laugh

"That's really funny man, by the way I forgot to mention that she's teething again" John stopped laughing.

Once they were all back at the hotel Amy had taken Summer and all of the things she would need for the night to John and Trish's room. When she got back to their room Randy was sitting on the bed, looking gorgeous in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"I still remember that promise you made earlier" Amy said as she sat on his lap and messed his hair up.

"Oh and what promise would that be?" Randy asked, feigning ignorance

"You know exactly what promise I'm talking about Orton" she said as she pushed him backwards and started kissing him all over

"Oh that promise" they both laughed as he playfully squeezed his wife's bum making her giggle.

* * *

A few hours later they were both asleep with their arms wrapped tightly around each other when there was a knock at the door. Randy got up to answer it while Amy tried to get back to sleep. When Randy opened the door he saw a slightly nervous looking young man standing there with a piece or paper clutched in his hand.

"Um Mr Orton sir, someone handed this in at reception and asked that it be past on to you" the young man held the small piece of paper out to Randy with a shaking hand.

"Um thanks" Randy said as he took it. the kid almost ran back down the hallway.

Randy walked back over to the bad and sat down. He read the note in his hand.

_My dearest Randy_

_You were amazing as always on Raw tonight. My heart raced when you smiled at me. I can't understand why you are with that redheaded skank, she obviously doesn't love you. No one could love you as much as I do. You may not know who I am yet but you will soon my love, very soon and then you will see how much I care about you. So until then…_

_Your True Love_

_xxx_

Randy read the note 3 times before Amy noticed the look on his face. He looked pretty freaked out to say the least.

"Randy what's wrong babe? What is that?" she asked as Randy handed her the note. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"This has to be a joke" she said a little uncertainly. Randy could see that she was just as freaked out by it as he was and wrapped his arm around her protectively. He'd gotten notes from fans before but there was something different about this one and he had Amy and Summer to protect now, he had to find out who sent this but right now he needed to get some more sleep. He didn't sleep very well; his dreams were filled with images of Amy and Summer in danger.

* * *

When John and Trish brought Summer back in the morning Randy and Amy tried to act like every thing was fine. John looked like he'd hardly slept as he handed the baby girl back to her dad.

"Was she awake the whole night?" Amy asked sympathetically

"No, I think she slept for about 20 minutes" Trish replied

"Sorry" Amy said with an apologetic smile.

John had noticed how quiet Randy was being and that was seriously unusual.

"Hey man, is something wrong? Only you seem kinda quiet" Randy considered not telling him but he knew everyone would have to find out sooner or later

"We got this last night" he said as he handed John the note.

"Wow man, that's kinda weird, especially that bit about Ames"

"I know, that's the part that freaked me out the most. If anything ever happened to her or Summer I don't know what I'd do" just thinking about it made his blood run cold.

"You have to tell Vince, he'll make sure you guys have extra security around you or something" he was trying to sound reassuring but he wasn't sure if it was working.

"I'm gonna see him this morning but till then I'm not letting Ames or Summer out of my sight"

* * *

10 minutes later and the Ortons were heading to their car. A chill ran down Randy's spine when he saw the note that was lying on the car along with a single red rose.

_My dearest Randy_

_I hope that you got my previous note. Your daughter is very pretty; it's just a shame about the red hair. At least the children we're going to have together won't have red hair. I love you Randy and there is nothing that can ever change that. I will not let anyone keep me away from you. You are mine Randy and soon I'm going to prove it._

_Your true love_

_xxx_

"Oh my god, this freak is talking about our daughter" Amy said softly as a tear ran down her cheek.

Kallista Lake sat in her car a few feet away from the young family. A small smile crossed her face as she watched them.

"Don't worry Randy, we'll be together soon my love" she whispered before driving away.


	3. A Warning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Summer Orton and Kallista Lake.

Hey there guys I cant say much about the story right now coz it would give away the little surprise that's coming up. I'm so cruel to you all lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Love**

**Chapter 3 – A Warning**

There was almost total silence as Randy and Amy drove to the arena they were wrestling in tonight. The rose and note were sitting on the dash board in front of Amy. This was starting to really scare her, it was inevitable that they would have to deal with weird fans eventually but this freak was practically threatening their daughter. Randy could see tears shinning in his wife's eyes again and it broke his heart. He'd die before he let someone hurt her or Summer.

"Baby don't worry, no ones going to get anywhere near Summer" he said as he gently squeezed her hand. Amy gave him a weak smile.

* * *

When they got to the arena they headed straight to find Vince. He was in catering having some lunch.

"Vince we need to talk to you" Randy said as he and Amy sat down at Vince's table

"Go ahead" Vince said noticing the worried look on the young mans face

"We've been getting these notes" Randy said as he handed the notes to his boss. Vince read the notes and his face took on the same worried expression as Randy's. He looked up and saw tears running down Amy's face as she cradled her baby daughter tightly in her arms and his heart went out to the young family.

"Ok the first thing we need to do is tell the police about this then I'm going to go and arrange some extra security for you guys, just to be on the safe side. Don't worry" he looked at the young couple "They'd have to get through every single person in this arena before they'd get anywhere near this little one" he gave them a reassuring smile before he left to start making phone calls.

* * *

The police showed up 30 minutes later and took statements from Randy and Amy. They also took the notes away to test them for fingerprints. Vince had changed to storyline for tonight so that Randy and Amy weren't both out at the ring together that way at least one of them was always with Summer.

Randy was about to head out for his match with Chris Masters. Amy and Summer were waiting with him in the curtain area. She wished him luck and he kissed her and the little one before he headed out to the ring. Amy walked back to their locker room to feed Summer. She saw the note lying on the couch. She sat Summer on the floor with some of her toys and picked up the note.

_My dearest Randy_

_I'm not very happy right now my love. I don't think you liked my rose very much. I don't like it when I'm not happy Randy, I lose control of myself and you do not want that to happen. I'm getting closer to you all the time my love and soon I will be closer than you could ever imagine. Just one warning Randy, keep the redhead out of my way, after all we wouldn't want her to have an unfortunate 'accident' now would we? Oh and Summer looks just adorable in her pink dress today._

_Your True Love_

_Xxx

* * *

_

Amy started to sob as she shook with fear. John heard her crying as he walked past her locker room.

"Ames? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her. She showed him the note.

"Ames has Randy seen this yet?"

"N-no, he's i-in a m-match" she said between sobs.

They heard Randy's music playing; he'd just won his match. He was still breathing heavily as he walked into the locker room and saw Amy crying.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as he wiped her tears away

"An-nother note" her hands were shaking as she held the note out to him. A wave of fear past over him as he read it.

"Baby I'm gonna show this to Vince and let the police know. Johns gonna stay here with you and Summer" he looked at his friend and John nodded. He turned and almost ran out of the door.

Dave Batista was walking by when he saw Randy practically fly out of the door.

"Hey guys, Ames what's wrong?" he asked when he saw Amy's tear stained face. John filled him in on what was happening.

"Ames I'm sure everything will be ok, Randy would never let anyone hurt you"

John tried to change the subject

"What are you up to anyway?"

"I'm just waiting for my date" just then he heard the sound of high heeled footsteps and turned around to see the lady in question.

"Guys, this is Kallista" he said as he put an arm around her waist

Kallista Lake smiled at them.

* * *

ok guys i know it was kinda short but i didnt want to have to gram to much into this chapter. let me know what you all thought of my little twist. 


	4. So Close To You

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Summer Orton and Kallista Lake

Hey there guys. This one starts right where chapter 3 finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Love**

**Chapter 4**

**So Close To You**

"Kallista, this is John, Amy and the little munchkin is Summer"

"it's nice to meet you all" she saw the traces of tears on Amy's face and smiled at her own handiwork. She had to catch her breath when Randy walked back into the room. She'd never been this close to him before. She had to fight back a scream of rage when he walked over to the redheaded bitch. She didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him; he was far too good for a skank like her. But never mind, she wasn't going to be in the picture for much longer, soon it would just be her and Randy, she just had to bide her time.

Batista leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear. She'd completely forgotten that he was there, she only had eyes for Randy but she supposed she might as well have some fun while she got closer to her love. She didn't mind that he hadn't noticed her, he would soon enough.

"Well guys we're gonna get going, don't worry Ames I'm sure everything will be ok" Batista said as he steered Kallista out of the door.

After Randy had showered and changed him, Amy and Summer headed out to their car. Amy flinched at every noise and sound of footsteps and she kept looking over her shoulder. It was killing Randy to see her so scared, especially when he had no idea how to make this better. He knew better than anyone all the stuff she had been through in her life and now that she was finally happy this was the last thing that she needed. He just wanted to tell her that everything would be ok, that he would protect her no matter what but right now he had no idea how to do that.

By the time they got to their hotel Summer was asleep and Amy looked like she wouldn't be far behind her. Randy tucked the little one into her cot then sat down next to his wife.

"Ames it's going to be ok" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and she broke down in tears.

Kallista had to admit that she'd had a good time tonight. Dave was actually kind or fun and he wasn't too bad to look at either but he wasn't Randy. She was staying at the hotel next to Randy's, it would've been too easy for her to get caught if she'd booked into the same hotel as him but she didn't want to be too far away. Dave had wanted to come up to her room of course but she told him that she had work to do and she would call him in the morning.

She closed her room door and walked over to the bed. She lifted a small box, about the size of a shoe box out from under the bed. She opened it to reveal hundreds of pictures of Randy along with a note book and pen. She took out the note book and began writing. 10 minutes later and she had paid some kid to deliver the note to Randy's hotel room. The kid left the note on the floor outside Randy and Amy's room; he knocked on the door and ran off down the hallway.

Randy was lying awake, staring at the ceiling when he heard the knock at the door. Amy and Summer were both sleeping soundly as he got up to answer it. He opened the door but no one was there. He was just about to go back to bed when the piece of paper on the floor caught his eye. His heart filled with dread as he picked it up and began reading.

_My Dearest Randy_

_I was so close to you today my love, you are even more beautiful in person. I was glad to see that my last note is having the desired effect. I have a small problem though my darling. You see I have been trying my best patient but I can't resist you any longer. I am afraid that I may be forced to take action sooner than I had planned. Do not blame yourself for what is going to happen, the redheaded slut has brought this all upon herself. She is the only one to blame here. Until we are finally together my love…_

_Your True Love_

_xxx_

Randy looked over at his sleeping wife as tears started to fall from his blue eyes.

He had decided not to tell Amy about the last note, she was already scared enough. They headed out to the arena as normal. When they got there they saw Dave looking very cheerful. Kallista had called him and asked if they could spend the day together. He had been only to happy to say yes, he really liked her. Randy and Amy were getting Summer settled with some or her toys in their locker room.

Dave had gone to talk to someone so Kallista was looking around when she saw Randy walk out of his locker room. She knew this might be her only chance. She knocked on the door with a forced smile.

"Um hi, is it ok if I come in only Dave's gone off to see someone and I don't really know anyone around here"

"Sure, come on in" Amy smiled at her as Kallista closed the door. Amy turned her back and Kallista grabbed the first thing she could find, a small ornamental statue that was by the door and hit the redhead as hard as she could 4 times. She stood over Amy's unconscious form and sneered.

"it's nothing personal, you just don't deserve him" she took a note from her pocket and laid it on Amy's back

_My Dearest Randy_

_It is time you found out who I am. Come up to the roof. Leave the skank, you don't need her anymore. Tell no one and come alone._

_Your True Love_

_xxx_

She walked over and picked Summer up from the floor

"You and I are going for a little walk Summer, but don't worry sweetheart daddy's going to be there too" she hurried out of the door and in the direction of the roof while Amy lay unconscious and bleeding on the floor.


	5. All Over?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Summer Orton and Kallista Lake

Ok guys this is the one you've all been waiting for, the final chapter. So does Amy survive? Will Randy find Summer? Read on to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Love**

**Chapter 5**

**All Over?**

John Cena was walking through the arena looking for Randy and Amy. He knew that this stalker freak had them pretty scared so he just wanted to check in on them and make sure they were ok. He was going to see if they were in catering until he remembered that they liked to get Summer settled before they did anything else so he headed to their locker room.

He thought it was odd when no one answered when he knocked on the door. He knew they were there, he'd seen their car in the car park. He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Amy lying unconscious on the floor with a pool of blood around her head. He ran forward and knelt down beside the young woman.

"Ames, its John. Please wake up Ames" he gently touched her arm. He picked up the note that was lying on her back. He had to get help and find Randy. He ran out of the door and grabbed the first person he could find and relayed to them what had happened. He found Randy not too far away from the locker room. Randy noticed the blood on John's hands as he handed him the note.

"Oh my god, Ames?" he knew that the blood on his friends hands belonged to his wife.

"She'll be ok Randy, I'll stay with her you just go and find Summer" Randy didn't even think, he just bolted towards the roof. He had to protect his baby girl.

* * *

Kallista was standing on the roof, looking out over the city and wondering how long it would take for Randy to find her as she gently bounced his baby daughter in her arms. She heard a door swing open and turned around with a dreamy smile on her face to see the object of her obsession.

"I knew it wouldn't take long for you to find me my love" she giggled with excitement.

Randy's whole body was shaking with fear as he saw the psycho who had been terrorizing his family standing in front of him and he realised he knew her, she was Dave's new girlfriend. He had to stay calm, for Summer's sake.

"Y-you're Kallista, right?" he was trying to keep his tone even so as not to scare her, at least not until he got Summer away from her.

"You know my name? I knew you loved me too" she squealed. Summer had seen her dad and was beginning to fuss, she didn't like this stranger anymore and she wanted her daddy. Randy wanted to just grab the little one out of her arms but he knew he had to be more subtle than that.

"I think she might need changing" he reached his hands out in the hope that she might see sense and hand the baby over but she just held tighter and moved a few steps closer to the edge. Randy's heart jumped into his throat; if she jumped he'd never be able to catch Summer in time. Kallista noticed the fear and hate in his eyes and flipped.

"YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE ME DO YOU? You only came up here to get your little redheaded brat back didn't you? How could you do this to me? I LOVE YOU!" she screamed at him as she seethed with rage and her face contorted into a twisted grin.

"Well I hope you can catch Randy" she dangled Summer over the edge of the roof as the little girl started to cry. Randy didn't notice the police officers who were moving around them. All he saw was his baby girl in danger. Before he knew what he was doing he lunged forward and grabbed Summer as Kallista fell at his feet. 5 police officers immediately grabbed her and handcuffed her as she laughed hysterically.

Randy finally let go of all the tears he'd been holding back as he held Summer safely in his arms. Someone put their hands on his shoulders and gently steered him away from the roof top. It wasn't until they were back at his locker room, watching paramedics work on Amy that he realised it was Dave who had brought him down from the roof. Dave looked at him and saw tears falling from his friends blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry man, I can't believe I gave that freak the chance to get close to you" Randy didn't say anything, all he cared about right now was Amy and Summer.

* * *

Amy woke up 3 days later in an oppressively white hospital room. She tried to move her head but decided against it, she felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on her. She saw Randy sleeping in the chair next to her bed with Summer cuddled up to him. She got the feeling that he'd never left her side. She slowly reached out and brushed his hand. He woke up and smiled at her.

"Hey baby, you're finally awake" he took her hand

"Is Summer ok?" she asked as she looked at her sleeping daughter

"She's fine; you're both going to be ok. The doctor said you lost a lot of blood and you have a pretty bad concussion but there's no permanent damage. And the police have that Kallista freak in custody. Its all over baby, were safe now." He knew it was going to take time but they were going to get through this, together.

Kallista sat in her police cell, brooding. She just couldn't understand why he didn't love her; she'd made it so easy for him. She wasn't going to give up on him yet though, she was going to be with Randy, sooner or later.

* * *

well guys what do you think? should i make a squeal? please let me know. 


End file.
